Falling Forward
by Kelsilina
Summary: What do you do when your world crumbles at your feet head to summer camp for teens with problems can edward, bella, rose, emmett, alice and jasper help heal each others hearts and maybe fall in love along the way. canon couples rated m for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.

Please review. Thanks. All human.

Bella stands before the mirror and starts to sing, the melody drifting through the steam coming from the running water.

"She stands before the mirror and looks into the glass;

The makeup that she wears hides the secret of the past.

She used to know the difference between truth and lies,

Tears stream from her eyes as she silently cries.

Won't be long now till her life is capsized;

She is just waiting now waiting till she dies.

She went to the doctor was told her fate,

Then she sat down and felt her life deflate.

She wrote a letter explaining why she must take off now take off and fly.

The difference between them was put to bed;

Now she can't keep it locked in her head.

She told somebody they passed it along

Then she found the courage to sing her song.

She felt her life was going all wrong

So many people telling her she has to be strong.

She's been holding on now for just so long.

People praying for her she sees them cry

Because her fate is sealed she's going to die.

So she rests her head now, rests her head to lye

She feels it is finally time now to say goodbye."

She continues to sing quietly as she fills the bath with water. Is what I plan to do a sin? She thinks to herself. She feels as though her options have gone and that she needs to go on. The white drops clash against her dark skin. She still has a chance. Stop Bella! She thinks. A wet trail drops from her chin to her neck. Stop Bella! "I'm so sorry," she whispers almost silently. Stop Bella! The end is near she feels it. STOP…

Edward stands before the glass watching silently as the nurse cradles the baby in her arms. So small so delicate, the life he helped create. The little girl who someday would call him Daddy, making him smile every time she did. He doesn't want to think about that now though he just wants to watch as she moves slowly in the lady's arms. Oh he would give that little girl the world right now if he could.

But he knew deep in his heart that he couldn't keep her she didn't deserve to get stuck with him the guy who couldn't even look after himself let alone his daughter. Or her mother who was the woman pulling Edward away from the sweet girl sleeping behind the glass. The woman who refused to look at her daughter, the woman who packed her bags and ran away from a hospital 5 hours after giving birth.

She was the one responsible for making Edward think he couldn't look after or love his little girl enough. He doesn't want her to have a missing mother and a dad who doesn't know how to be a dad. He wanted the entire universe for his little girl and in that moment in time giving her up was the best thing for her. So that is what he would do.

But standing there watching his beautiful daughter sleep for the first time his heart breaks. How can he let her go when all he wants to do is hold her tight forever and never let the harsh world taint her.


	2. Chapter 2

The black stretch limo paused at the gate the sign above it said Summer Endings in the back seat Bella sighs loudly. Only her mother would think of sending her here to a camp for insane teenagers.

"Julio can you just drop me here please?" she asks looking at the driver sitting in the front seat of the limo.

"I'm to take you to the office, miss your mothers instructions," he says turning giving Bella an apologetic look through the rear view mirror.

"She doesn't have to know beside they are going to think I'm even crazier than I am if I turn up in a limousine. I'd rather not spend three months here with everyone knowing who I am. Please Julio?" she begs quietly she doesn't know what to expect here but knows that it will go ten thousand times better if she keeps to herself and doesn't let people know who she is.

"Don't tell your mother alright," Julio says giving in he had always had a sweet spot in his heart for Bella she was a good kid or at least she was before last summer anyway. He got out of the car and went around helping Bella out, they gather up her bags and after some more convincing Julio lets her walk through the gates and up towards the camp alone.

Bella didn't have to go far before she saw some of the other campers and immediately she saw that this would be a lot harder than she thought. Some of them had turned into groups of two or three people but the majority of the campers stood by themselves. Looking nervous and awkward but each of them clearly displaying a different personality. How am I going to convince these people that I'm okay when every single one of them looks as though they are already broken, she thinks to herself. She spots a sign in table near the front office and walks quickly over to it.

"Hi," she says to the woman sitting at the registration table.

"Hi dear what's your name please?"

"Isabella," she answers then a thought came to her. "You've probably got me down as Bella Swan ."

"Yes we have got you here as Miss Walker your mother was very persistent when she asked us to use that name instead of the name on your birth certificate," The woman says not unpleasantly. Bella smiles as she gets handed a name tag as well as a Green card. Silently thanking god for the fact that her mother had been thrilled when Bella told her that she wanted to change her name with her mother when her mother remarried. Bella looks at the things in her hand and gets confused.

"Wait what's this for?" she asks the lady motioning to the green card in her hand.

"You're about to find out," she replies motioning to the stage Bella had seen before set up in front of the crowd.

"Thanks," Bella says quietly as someone moves to the table from behind her. She turns away and focuses her attention on the stage.

"Can I have your attention please?" a voice asks from the stage Bella looks up and her breath catches in her throat. Standing on the stage is the hottest guy she has ever seen his deep green eyes are focused on the audience and he runs a hand through his reddish brown hair making it stand up even more than it was already. And as he begins to talk his soft voice fills Bella's ears and surrounds her with thoughts of the green eyed beauty standing on the stage.

"Welcome to Summer Endings you all know why you are here. You each have individual problems some of you may have similar problems yet each of your problems are unique and this summer we will attempt to help you to heal. We will have each of you in support groups and in these groups you will work on presentations for the end of summer concert these presentations can include anything you can come up with but all of them will have the same meaning letting go of your problems and moving towards the future," Bella can't help but think the guy looks sad as he says this despite the fact that his voice sounds determined like his life depends on getting them to heal.

"Meanwhile we have amazing councilors who are always around if you need them and will have daily sessions with you all in your support groups. We expect you to make friends this summer with the other campers and the councilors as well don't forget that we can be your friends if you let us. Okay so you were each handed a colored card when you signed in at registration follow the signs and arrows with the same color on them as your card. And please don't forget there is always someone here to talk to if needed. Thank you and enjoy your summer."

With these last words Bella has to suppress a laugh how could anyone enjoy being here. She looks down at the card in her hand before gazing up her eyes spotting a green arrow heading into the trees. Great, she thinks to herself, day one in this hell hole has started only 2 months 30 days and 14 hours left…


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay next chapter Please review I own story line but not the characters.**

Only 2 months 30 days and 14 hours left Rosalie thinks to herself as she makes her way down the path through the trees the green arrows painted on stones lining the path insuring her that she is going in the right direction. It had been two weeks since the fire two weeks since her life had shattered and fallen at her feet.

She wasn't at the camp by choice social services decided this place was better for her than an orphanage.

She had no one left in two months and twenty days she would be 18 legally an adult and she wouldn't need anyone. To be completely honest she was kind of glad to be coming here she wasn't sure how she would handle being on her own and the longer it was put off the better. As she rounded the corner a small cabin with a green door came into sight.

This would be her new home at least for the next 2 months 30 days 14 hours and 16 minutes. She is only left waiting at the door for a few minutes before two other girls come walking towards her from opposite directions. The girl to her left was short and pixie like with short cropped black hair flicking out towards the ends her golden eyes looked troubled and sad much as Rosalie thought hers would look.

To her right stood a girl of average eight but her height was the only thing about her you could say was average. She had long chocolate brown hair cascading down her back stopping at her hips she was slender and had deep brown eyes.

All three of them just stood their staring at each other for a while Rosalie knew they would be taking in her appearance much as she did theirs. She was tall with long blond hair cascading in waves falling shorter than the brown haired girls to her mid back. She was skinny most would say that she was too skinny she hadn't been eating much recently choosing to sleep instead of do things such as attend meals. Her blue eyes took in the girls in front of her and she took a deep breath ready to break the ice.

"Hi I'm Alice," the pixie girl spoke before Rose could.

"I'm Rosalie," she replied.

"Isa… oh um Bella," the third girl stutters out looking like she was going to say something else first Rose shrugs it off she has her own problems why interfere in the girls.

"I've got the key you guys want to go in?" asks Alice.

"Sure," Rose answers heading to the door. Alice unlocks the door and walks in followed by the other girls. The lounge was simple a couple plain white couches and chairs furnished it surrounding a television the lounge connected to a kitchen which was painted in the same colour green as the front door guess that's why this is the green cabin then.

Down the hallway there were four doors the first on the left held a small bedroom with a double bed a set of wooden draws and a wooden built in wardrobe the room was painted blue and on the left side of the wall was a long window with a view out La Push beach.

The camp was located in the woods far enough away from Forks that no one that wasn't staying here would come here but still close enough that they were located on the outskirts of La Push beach. Just on the other side further from Forks a small town in Washington.

We keep walking through the cabin to the first door in the hall to the right which is another bedroom this one has yellow walls with a single bed and a large walk in closet but no drawers. The small window faces toward the forest showing a splash of green trees.

The next room along is the bathroom which includes a standing shower, a spa bath a small sink and a toilet the room is simple but elegant with white walls and two small windows high enough so you cant see out of them.

The last bedroom has a walk in wardrobe much the same as the second but also has a set of drawers the bed is just a single and there are two windows one facing the beach the other to the woods. The walls are painted purple Rose knows instantly on walking in that she wants this room.

"Would it be okay if I…" she starts before getting cut off by Alice.

"Sure Rosalie is it cool if you take the blue and I take the yellow room Bella I kind of have a lot of clothes," she asks smiling at Bella though the smile did not reach her eyes.

"Sounds good," Bella mutters before walking out and going to the room that would be hers for the next three months.

"We should go get our stuff from the beach," Alice suggests Rose stands up and follows her out of the room they knock on Bella's door and she agrees to coming to. After they get their stuff off the beach and unpack they meet back in the living room.

"So what now?" Rose asks.

"We could get to know each other?" Bella suggests shyly.

"That sounds good, how about twenty questions nothing too personal though," Alice says Rose is glad she isn't ready to tell these people why she's here.

"Okay," she says. "I'll go first."

**Please review next chapter the girls meet their guys woops I mean councillors. Enjoy. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, um how old are you both?" Rose asks the other two girls.

"I'm 18 almost 19," Alice says.

"I'm 17," Bella answers. "You Rose?"

"I'm 18 in 2 months 20 days and 12 hours," she replies not looking at them.

"Counting down?" Alice asks.

"Is that question number 2?" Rose asks stalling.

"Yup?" she answers.

"It's how long until I can leave this camp of course I'm counting down. Coming here wasn't exactly my idea."

"Why did you come then?" Bella asks.

"Social services put me here I can't legally live alone until I'm 18 that's why I'm counting down."

"I didn't want to come here either my mum made me she was trying to help me herself but I guess she finally just realized that she wasn't god she's just one of the people who pray." Alice said giving up a piece of the mystery that surrounds her much like it does the other girls also. "What about you Bella?"

"If I had it my way I wouldn't be here but I had two options and this was the better one I'd rather be here than be with my mum and my manger things would be exactly the same as always and it would happen all over again," Bella says not even realizing that she is giving way to much of herself to these girls.

"What would happen again?" Alice asks quietly.

"The silence would creep in and I'd suffocate." I know her from somewhere, Rosalie suddenly realized she looks really familiar and her voice. Bella? Bella? Bella? Oh my god.

"It's not Bella is it?" Rosalie asks surprising the other girls Bella's eyes catch Rosalie's.

"No it's not."

"Wait what's going on?" Alice asks looking lost.

"You ever heard a song called girl within, Alice?" Rosalie asks.

"Of course by Isabella Masen I love her!" Alice exclaims.

"Well Alice meet Isabella Masen," Rosalie says gesturing to Bella.

"Oh my god," Alice exclaims "You're not Bella."

"Please Alice, Rose Isabella Masen got me here Bella Swan is going to get me out. Just please don't make a big deal I mean if me being here proves anything it's that I'm just like you both nothing to get excited about. I have problems too."

"It's okay Bella we don't know Isabella but I have a feeling all three of us are going to get along great me, Rosalie and you Bella."

"Thank You," Bella says. All three girls turn to look at the door as they hear a knock on it. Alice stands up and goes to answer it. At the door is a girl who hands Alice a note. Alice shuts the door and walks back to sit down with the other girls.

"Dear Green house girls," Alice reads aloud from the note. "during your time here at the camp you will attend counseling sessions where you will meet one on one with you councilor you will do this for an hour everyday your appointments have been scheduled for 3 o'clock every afternoon today at three you will all assemble on the beach where your councilors will come and introduce themselves. All three of you have different councilors however if you wish to have group counseling sessions that is permitted. Your councilors are there to help you in any way possible if you don't feel comfortable talking you can just hang out for an hour there is a games room on site. Also if you ever need to talk to your councilors outside of your hour you are more than welcome to make an appointment when your councilor is not busy." Alice finishes reading the note and sits it down on her lap.

"What's the time?" Bella asks.

"2.30, we should probably head over to the beach now," Rosalie says.

"Okay," the girls agree and head towards the door Alice locks it with her key. They walk down the green path and head towards the beach. Three guys wait for them on the beach the first being extremely tall and with bulky muscles short brown hair and a large grin on his face. The second is tall as well though has nothing on Mr. Muscles he has shaggy blond hair and light blue eyes. The third guy brought a blush to Bella's cheeks he was the guy who had made the speech earlier she couldn't help but hope that he was her councilor though at the same time she hoped he wasn't as she doubted that she could reign in the blushes if she was around him too much. His hair was very messed like he had been running his hands through it he did that now as he spoke.

"Hi Rosalie, Alice and Bella," as he said her name he gave Bella a crooked grin that made her blush reader than she ever had before.

"I'm Edward this here is Emmett," he says pointing to the bulky brunette. "He will be your councilor Rosalie. Jasper here will be Alice's councilor," he points to the blond. That just leaves him and me thinks Bella oh my god! "And I will be your councilor Bella."

"Okay Alice," says walking over to Jasper. "Bye guys see you in an hour." They walk down the beach chatting they seem to get along well.

"You want to go for a walk Bella or do you want to go inside?" Edward asks Bella.

"A walk would be good," They too head off though back towards the forest rather than down the beach. Emmett turns to Rose with a smile.

"Come on then," she says and starts walking the opposite way on the beach Emmett follows behind still grinning even though Rose is scowling.

"So what ya want to talk about?" He asks.

"Nothing," she says walking faster.

"Silence I'm good with that," he answers and that's what they do walk in silence down the beach.

Hey guys hope you enjoyed. Next time the guys and the girls get acquainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella walks around the trees in the forest Edward following close behind as they walk they talk not about anything important small things. Like where they are from, Bella Forks and Edward originally from Seattle. Favorite colors, food and such nothing breaking the surface as the hour came to a close they walked back to the cabin the girls were staying in.

Emmett and Rosalie were inside sitting on different couches Rose with a look of distain on her face Emmett appearing upset at the look on her face. Alice and Jasper arrived soon after Bella and Edward. They all sat on the furniture except for Edward.

Back went things weren't too bad and she could wear miniskirts freely without worrying about her burns showing Rosalie was quite a free spirit. She was never home much on account of the fact that her mom had a new boyfriend basically every second day. She didn't want to be around them so she spent a lot of the time out of the house. Rose learnt an important lesson from her mom, guys are trash they use you and manipulate you then when they're finished with you they get rid of you as though you've long passed your expiry date.

Having a guy for a councilor was a bit of a stretch for her she was thinking about this as they walked side by side to the cabin. For the past hour they had just walked in silence except for the occasional whistle coming from Emmett. She was immediately infuriated by him most likely because she couldn't find an automatic reason to hate him as she had learnt to do with the male species. Yet while being infuriated by him his presence also comforted her as there were no pretenses here he didn't expect her to be all rainbows and butterflies in ways unknown to her he understood.

"Hi," Edward says as they assemble back into the cabin. After they have taken their seats Edward continues talking. "We councilors have a task for you to complete." He hands each of the girls a notebook. "While you're here at the camp one of the things we get you to do is write about what happened to you in a journal you can also write about things happening now or how you feel after everything that's happened if you want to."

"And then what we give them to you to read? Yeah so not happening!" Rosalie exclaims pretenses or not there was no frigin' way in hell she was writing her thoughts for a bunch of guys to read.

"No we won't read them not unless you specifically want one of us to. When you've filled them you are free to do what you like with them. You can dispose of them, keep them, give them to each other or even burn them if that's what you want it's up to you," Emmett answers.

"It won't be so bad it'll be good to get it out of our heads I'm sure," Alice says nodding at Edward.

"Yeah it won't be so bad Rosalie," Bella says looking at Rosalie trying to ease her panic.

"Writing things down or even saying them out loud gives them meaning, you know, it makes them real. What if I don't want them to be real, huh? What then?" Rosalie asks before storming out of the cabin her frustration getting the better of her.

"I think it's better if you don't," Emmett says as Bella and Alice get up to follow her. "She'll be okay she just needs to cool off give her time," He said sounding wiser than his years.

"She'll do it if she wants to," Edward contributes.

"And if she or either of you don't want to you don't have to we don't want to force you to do something that you don't want to do," Jasper speaks for the first time since he had walked into the cabin while he was spending his hour with Alice they hadn't talked about anything to do with what had happened. Instead she had talked rapidly about her favourite music and clothing stores it seemed the little pixie had an addiction to shopping.

"We should be off we have other councillors to attend to if you need us just go to the office by where you signed in and they will send someone to find us," Jasper continues.

"So I guess we should at least try writing in these right I mean they asked us to?" Alice asks Bella."

"Yeah I might go for a walk maybe I'll sit on the beach and write," she replies.

"Okay well I'll see you later then I guess," Alice says.

"Alright well um what are you going to do?"

"Well I think I might go look around suss the place out I'll let you guys know later if I find anything interesting, Okay?"

"Cool, well do you want to walk to the beach with me and then you can go look around?" Bella asks.

"That sounds good," Alice smiles at her grateful for the invitation. They head out the door and towards the beach in silence. When they get to the beach they say their goodbyes and make plans to meet up later at the cabin before heading their separate ways.

Hope you enjoyed see the pretty button press it you know you want to more reviews faster update. Lol.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay longest chapter I've ever written hope you enjoy and please review it keeps me going.

Alice heads towards a group of buildings when she sees Edward. Edward looks up and notices her at the same time and walks towards her smiling.

"Hey Alice sorry about having to take off suddenly earlier we were late for a councillors meeting."

"That's okay we understand work is work right?"

"Yeah so about the diaries you don't have to write in them if you don't want to they're just an option in my experience it helps to write things down.

"Yeah about that Rosalie just over reacted you know? It's not a bad idea. Bella liked the suggestion so much that she's on her way down to the beach to write in her as we speak.

"Wow, that's great what about you are you going to use yours?"

"Dude its pink of course I'll use it," Alice had been given a pink diary, Bella a blue one and Rosalie's red diary had been left on the couch at the cabin. "I just wanted to have a look around you know suss the place out see what's around."

"You know Jasper's in the office I'm sure he'd love to show you around and help you what was it 'suss' the place out.

"Thanks Edward I'll go see if he wants to."

"Bye Alice."

"See ya round Edward."

*

Bella walked in the opposite direction to Alice finding a nice rock on the beach to settle on to write. She put pen to paper turning to the first page in her blue journal.

*

_DIARY ENTRY 1:_

_12 December _

_Dear diary?_

_Okay so __the question is where on earth do I start? Do I go back to when I was born well I could but I don't remember it so that rules that out, doesn't it?_

_I could go back to when I started singing even though I was in choir when I was eight and nothing much was going on then. I think where my story really started however was around the time I signed my recording contract. _

_I remember it well as there were about 5 lawyers in the room plus my mother and back then there was my father too. Though it was incredibly boring and people talked for hours about things I didn't understand but I signed and it was finally over. _

_Maybe I should start when things went pear shaped. The day my dad__ Charlie died, there was a car accident both him and my mother Renee were in the car, my mother was driving and my dad was drunk. _

_He wouldn't stop hassling her eventually she started yelling back. My dad got really mad and hit her she took her hands off the wheel in a state of shock and lost control of the car__, she was in intensive care for two weeks. _

_My dad died on impact when they hit the power pole because they were going so fast. In all of the 18 years my parents had been together he had never hit her and the one time he did cost him his life. _

_Because of who I am it was all through the news papers and my mother happily retold the story time and again. To this very day I still don't know if it really happened like she says but her story checked out so I chose to believe her. _

_After this I felt differently about things I had no opinions just different views on things everyday and I still do. Sometimes I feel as though the whole world is my stage and other times I feel as though the world should mind its own business. Sometimes I feel as though the world is just too big, other times I fear it's not big enough to hold all my anguish and pain. _

_Tears don't relieve sadness yet laughing won't create happiness. Sometimes life is unfair and sometimes you get what you deserve. My life was and still is filled simply with sometimes and maybes. _

_Once upon a time I had dreams and ambitions and plans. Once upon a time I was still filled with life. Once upon a time I actually wanted something and I got it. Once upon a time is just a fairytale._

_Bella_

Tears fell from her eyes as she finished writing and closed the book she took a deep breath and wiped them away before standing up.

*

Rosalie walks down the beach with her head hanging low kicking the rocks and sand at her feet as she shuffled her feet along. Why did we have to get three guy councillors? She asks herself. I bet that if a girl had suggested writing in a journal then I would have thought it was a really good idea.

Everytime she thinks about that day the smoke lunges its way up her nose and into her throat forcing her to go back there to that day in her mind. She can't stand to think about it anymore so she moves her thoughts to something else. The beach she stands on is quiet and peaceful and makes her feel secluded from the world she knows she is supposed to hate it here but in this moment she finds that hard to remember.

But being secluded from the world ends up getting you wrapped up in your thoughts and in Rosalie's case her thoughts are the very things she wants to run screaming from. Her thoughts move once again to how long she has to stay here for and she suddenly realises that she would be here during Christmas that is if mental people are allowed to celebrate Christmas. When she was younger she used to have so many dreams. Of believing in someone and loving them having faith in them in someone it was something she never had and yet always longed for. She would dream of having a white wedding with the all important white dress and flowers and having white snow littering the ground outside the church. She missed having dreams and wondered where they all went and where along the way she'd lost them. By this time Rosalie felt as thought she would go mad with thinking too much if she didn't find someone to talk to immediately.

She heads in the direction opposite to the water when she sees someone sitting on the sand further down the beach she quickly makes up her mind and heads towards them but as she gets closer she changes her mind deciding that they probably want to be alone.

"Rosalie!" she hears a voice cal out to her and one again continues walking towards the person as she gets closer she recognises the person.

"Hi Bella, what are you doing down here?" she asks.

"Hey Rosalie, um I'm actually writing in my journal the one the councillors gave me"

"So you're actually going to write in it?"

"Yeah you know sometimes it does help to write things down you may not think so but I do."

"I guess it's not such a bad idea."

"Anyway what are you doing out here?"

"I was just thinking, you know?"

"Yeah I do. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Well actually I just realised that we'll be here over Christmas. Do you think we'll end up having a party or a celebration or something?"

"Probably, I mean they aren't going to tell us that we can't celebrate are they? I suppose they'll have a party as an option, I mean they wouldn't make it compulsory but I imagine there will be a celebration of some kind."

"I always loved Christmas."

"Because of all the presents you get?"

"No because it was always the time of the year when my dad came to see me. I'd get to see him once a year and that was it."

"Oh I'm sorry Rosalie," Bella says.

"Nah its fine, sometimes I used to think that it was better that way."

"So you live with your mum?"

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Uh I… I…" how to answer that? she can't just say well actually my mum's dead and my dad doesn't want me so you know I don't really live anywhere. Luckily Bella comes to her rescue.

"It's cool you don't have to answer. I always loved Christmas too. Everyone would act happy and civilized. Plus it helped that it was the only time ever that I used to get by myself. I'm the only one in my family that goes to church so all the church time during the holidays was spent all alone."

"You believe in god?"

"Not really. My dad was religious and I know that he wanted me to be as well so I feel that it's important to try and believe. It used to make me feel closer to him.

"Oh your dad's…?" Rosalie started to ask but she knew how hard it could be thinking about it so stopped.

"Yeah, he was in a car accident it will be exactly five years ago on the 26th of December."

"He died on the day after Christmas?"

"Yeah he died on the day after Christmas."

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry," she says really meaning it.

"Yeah, so am I." Rosalie helps her out by changing the subject asking where Alice is.

"She's sussing out what buildings and rooms and stuff there are here."

"Okay well I'm going to go back up to the cabin. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Bella calls as Rose starts to walk away.


	7. Chapter 7

After walking round the camp for a while Alice has seen a games room complete with board games, playstations and playstation games. There is also about 10 computers in there as well. Plus there is a movie theatre, a drama hall, councillors' offices and lots of other rooms and cabins with no specific purpose. The camp has a large sports centre where campers can get lessons or practice the sport of their choice. After seeing all this she makes her way back to the cabin like she told Bella she was going to. As she walks through the door Alice smacks straight into Rosalie.

"God, watch it," says Rosalie. Then she looks up and realising its Alice says, "Oh, sorry," looking at the ground sheepishly.

"Don't apologize, I totally walked into you," Alice says sharply. Seeing Rosalie give up on a fight like that pissed her off, she clenched her hands and took a deep breath trying to get rid of the feeling. "I was just walking round the camp," she says trying to push her anger down.

"Yeah, I saw Bella by the beach and she said that's what you were doing."

"You saw Bella? Did she tell you what she was doing down there?"

"She was writing in her diary."

"Really?" Alice notices that Rosalie starts to fidget with her hands and once she takes a step back, realises that she is over the conversation and starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I was just on my way to go get some lunch in the dining hall," Rosalie offers by way of an escape route.

"Okay, well I'll see you later then," Alice replies pleased that she has succeeded in getting the cabin to herself.

"Bye," Rosalie says and rushes off.

Alice looks around the cabin and her joy sinks in to sadness. Memories flood her of the many times when she hated being alone and would make sure she was constantly in the presence of one of her friends. Now loneliness taunts her wherever she goes seeping beneath her skin and into her heart even on the somewhat rear occasion that she wasn't alone.

She used to stop midway through doing something every time a thought of one of her friends would cross her mind. She didn't stop anymore just carried on while the numbness spread from her heart to the rest of her.

She walks through the cabin door and makes her way to her room. Maybe writing it down might help. She reaches into her bedside draw where her diary was that the boys gave to her. The diary is the same colour as the cabin. She sits on her bed in the room. Alice's room has white wallpaper with flowers on it; the flowers are a soft pink colour. She likes her room because it is the least cluttered of all the four rooms in the cabin. Bella's has a huge bookcase filled with books and movies and Rosalies's room is bright green. The other room the spare one is violet with hot pink flowers a little too tacky for her taste. So she chose the simplest room. Alice grabs a blue pen and lies on her stomach on the bed with her diary open then just starts to write.

_12/12/06_

_It all started when I was walking down one of the corridors at school stuck in my own world when Breta says: _

"_Sleep-walking is not that attractive you know."_

"_WHAT! Oh! Hey Bret!"_

"_Hello Alice. What's up, how come you look like a zombie?"_

"_Oh just thinking about what to do this weekend you know?" I say linking arms with her._

"_Well… there is this one party."_

"_I knew you'd come through for me Bret. Where is it?"_

"_Oh at uh James Cooks," She says so fast I could hardly catch it._

"_James Cooks you mean the latest one that has a crush on me?"_

"_Uh yeah," She says sneakily._

"_Huh, you cow!" I say laughing._

"_So are you in or not?" She asks._

"_Well you know a party is still a party no matter who the host is."_

"_Yes! I got to go tell James, he asked if you were coming."_

"_Right, very funny. I'll catch you later okay?"_

"_Okay, see you," she says and walks away. _

_If I hadn't have said yes to going maybe it would have been different. They would have found another party one that I would go to. It almost always works out like that though doesn't it? One tiny little thing you do can change your life completely. If only I was having a bad day or I got angry at bret for going behind my back. If only…_

She stops writing as that day fills up her head tears spring to her eyes. Maybe she should stop writing. Maybe Rose was right. Writing things down does make them more real.

*

Bella stands up and starts to walk in the opposite direction to the beach when something in the water catches her eye. She stares at the moving thing and tries to think what it is. It comes closer and she can start to make out a shape. It is a person swimming in the water.

"Bella, hey," the person calls. He wades out of the water and strides towards her. Water drips from his hair and body forming a puddle by his feet. Bella's pulse beats faster and her heart skips a beat as it does every time this particular person is within three feet of her.

"Hey," Edwards says his bronze hair dripping water down his shoulders sticking up in a million directions.

"Hello, I mean um hey," She stutters, her tongue not listening to her brain.

"What are you up to?"

"Excuse me?" She says thinking he can read her thoughts.

"What are you up to?" he repeats the question.

"Oh um I was just writing in my diary," She says holding it tightly against her chest.

"Really?" He asks as though he doesn't believe me.

"Yes," She answers quite defensively. What am I incapable of doing what I am asked to or something? She thinks to herself.

"Sorry I didn't mean it to sound like I didn't think you would do it," he says once again voicing her thoughts. "I was just surprised I thought you all thought that it was a bad idea," he says.

"No, it was a good idea."

"Really?" he asks doubtfully.

"Really, I've already written in mine and I know that Alice was going to write in hers later. Rose even said that it wasn't such a bad idea. Which, I'm starting to understand is the best complement you could ever hope to get from her."

"Wow that's really cool. Well I um better go," he sounds like he would rather jump off a cliff than leave right now.

"Me too," She says knowing that she doesn't but would feel like a dick if she said nothing.

"Bye," he says and they take off in opposite directions. As her heart slows she replays the conversation in her head. Bella smiles thinking about her stupid reaction to seeing him without a shirt on. She only acted that way because she hasn't been around a guy that isn't her manager for a long time. Not that she ever saw her manager with out a shirt on. Okay that is an image she never even wants to think about again. Ever. By now she is standing outside the cabin she walks through the door and into her room so she can go to bed she's tired and it's almost ten.

*

"Day three begins," Rose says with a wave of her arms as she comes into the lounge from her room.

"Yup," Alice says unhappily.

"On the twelfth day till Christmas my true love gave to me…" Bella says. Oh yeah it's only twelve days till Christmas. Its summer so there won't be a white winter here. There is no chance at all, Alice thinks.

"We have to be here at one for a meeting with the guys," she says instead of voicing her thoughts.

"Okay, what are you guys going to do until then?" Bella asks.

"I might go for a swim," Alice says thinking for a moment before she speaks.

"I'm just going to go watch TV in the games room," Rose answers.

"What about you Bella?" Alice asks.

"Well a swim sounds good mind if I tag along?" She asks Alice.

"No problem," she answers. They head off in different directions. Bella and Alice go in the direction of the beach and Rosalie heads towards the main part of the camp. At one O'clock Bella and Alice start walking towards the camp in silence, as they near the cabin Bella's face lights up and she starts to look awkward and nervous. Alice is confused as to why until she looks towards the cabin and see's Edward waving at them. Alice hates to sound like a drag but she can't help but think that in truth whatever there is between Edward and Bella it won't work. He's her councillor and she is his patient. They walk up on to the porch of the cabin.

"Hey," says Edward when we reach the guys.

"Hi," they say in unison.

"Where's Rose?" Emmett asks us.

"Right here," Rose says coming up behind us. "Sorry I'm late."

"You're not we're early," Jasper replies looking at his watch. "It's just gone one." All six of them walk inside the cabin and sit down in the lounge.

"Okay so before I begin is there anything you want to discuss?" Edward asks.

"No," the three girls answer in unison.

"Alright then, we have an addition to our camp. She arrived earlier with no warning and because of her circumstances we felt we had to take her in," Edward says fiddling with his hands.

"So why are you telling us?" Bella asks innocently.

"Because he's dumping her on us," Rose says with dislike in her voice.

"Why are you putting her in with us?" Alice asks. She agrees with Rose, She doesn't want some flake in here.

"This cabin is the only girls' cabin that isn't full so it's the last place she can stay," he says apologetically.

"I still don't understand. I mean we have problems too and if you keep throwing curve-balls at us how are we ever going to fix them?" Alice asks getting really pissed off they didn't ask the girls they were here to tell them.

"Okay if you really don't want her here then how about she stays for a trial period."

"What does that mean?" Bella asks of course she's the only one willing to listen.

"It means that she will stay here or two maybe three days while we find an alternative placement," Edwards's attention is solely on Bella now.

"Alternative you mean your going to shove her in another camp?" Bella asks scrunching her face into a look of disgrace.

"She knows that it is a possibility as she came so late without enrolling."

"Okay we can handle her for two days," Rose says cutting in she obviously feels as Alice does that Edward should let the rest of them in on this conversation.

"Good I'll bring her by later on, thank you," Edward says then walks out the door and heads in the direction of his office leaving us pissed. The other two of course trot after him like good little boys.

Hope you enjoyed reviews make the world a better place thank you.


	8. New Girl

"Jessica this is Bella, Alice and Rose," Edward says to the new girl pointing to each of us the girls as he says introduces them. Jessica she's a tall skinny brunette dressed completely in pink and looks as far away from troubled teen as you can get.

"Hey," They say in unison.

"Hi it's nice to meet you all," Jessica says though her tone doesn't match her words.

"Thank you Edward," Jessica says batting her eyelashes and flipping her hair. Alice and Rose look at each other. Oh no this bitch is not pushing in on Bella's guy. Granted they aren't actually together but still.

"Thanks Edward we'll show her to her room," Bella says causing Edward to give her one of those looks he is constantly throwing at her 'Sa-woon'. Jessica sees this and her bubbly look falls off her face.

"Okay well you know where I am if you need me," Edward says and walks out the door.

"Bye," Jessica calls after him in a singsong voice then she turns and glares at Bella.

"Note to self I always get what I want and right now I want Edward. So back off bitch," she says venom dripping from her lips. If looks could kill Bella would be dead.

"Hey Barbie note to self Bella has friends here," Alice says, Rose follows suit.

"So you'd better watch your back 'coz if we're on a side it isn't yours." Jessica stamps her foot and walks out the door taking her stuff.

"Oh my god, we have to go tell Edward," Alice says.

"I agree," Rose says looking at Bella.

"I don't know maybe she's just angry because she's had a hard time of it. I mean anger can sometimes be a coping strategy and Edward did say that she had been through something bad," Bella says staring at her feet.

"Oh no, you are not letting her get away with calling you a bitch Bella," Rose says.

'Who called Bella a bitch?" Edward says storming into the cabin looking very upset that anyone would dare call Bella such a thing.

"Jessica did the new girl who you said was such a mess," Rose says.

"She called you a bitch?" Edward asks looking at Bella very intently.

"Well yeah but…"

"Right where is she," Edward says looking around madly.

"Edward don't go ballistic on her just get her away from our cabin. Ok?" Alice turns Edward around to look at her. "Okay?" She asks him again.

"Okay, she's out we found her a placement at another camp anyway" he says looking at Bella again.

"What's wrong with her?" She asks looking down at the ground again.

"I don't know, I'm sorry but I don't know why she would call you that."

"No I mean what's wrong with her? Why is she here?"

"Oh her father was a very wealthy man he was killed during a robbery while Jessica was home."

"Come on," Bella says heading towards the door.

"What, where are you going?" Alice asks bewildered.

"We are going to look for Jessica."

"What why?" Rose asks looking exactly how Alice feels.

"Because she is a teenage girl who just lost her dad and she got shipped of to some camp. She must have known when she got here and Edward said it wasn't permanent that we didn't want her in here. Imagine if that was you coming here to try and get better and then you get here and expect to be welcomed instead you get shunned. How would you feel?" They walk towards Bella.

"Okay we should split up Bella you take the beach, Edward you know the area well so grab the guys and check the woods. Alice and I will go around the common room and the other cabins and ask if anyone's seen her."

"Okay meet back here in half an hour that way we can check of anyone's found her," Edward says.

*

Bella walks along the beach watching the people to see if any of them are Jessica. They aren't. She walks until she sees the last figure sitting on the sand at the end of the beach. As she inches closer the brown hair and pink clothes become familiar. She sits beside Jessica waiting for the insults to fly towards her.

"What are you doing out here?" Jessica asks instead shocking her.

"Looking for you we want to make sure you're okay."

"We?"

"Alice, Rose, Edward and I"

"You were looking for me, Why?" she asks her eyes red and puffy.

"Because no matter who you are we look after our own and like it or not you're one of us which means you don't get everything you want anymore."

"I only said that because I was jealous I mean I walked into the camp with low expectations then I saw Edward and I thought maybe I can have a fling with my councillor. And he told me I was in with three girls my age so I started thinking maybe I can make friends. By this point I was so hopeful that when Edward came back and told me it was only temporary I felt let down again. When my dad was alive he was always making promises. 'I promise I'll come to your dance recital, I promise I'll be home for tea, I promise I'll be alive tomorrow.'" Her voice breaks and tears stream down her eyes. "He wasn't killed in a robbery he was in trouble at work he'd lost the company a lot of money. He took the gun and shot himself."

'Oh god, Jessica." Bella puts her arm around Jessica and she rests her head on Bella's shoulder. When she stops crying and calms down she moves her head and says, "I think that I'm going to go home. I have to help my mother look after my brothers and sister. We don't have the money for a nanny anymore."

"You want me to wait while you call your mum?"

"Thanks I'd like that." She walks a few feet away and after a few minutes Bella hears her talking to someone. She looks at her watch it had been 45 minutes since she last saw the others. She was late to meet them surely they would figure out what happened.

"Hey, my mum's going to come get me. I'm going to wait for her in the common room. You should go tell your friends that you're okay."

"Okay it was good meeting you."

"Huh aren't you a regular comedian. Tell everyone that I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"I will don't worry." They walk in opposite directions her to the common room Bella to the cabin. She walks in and everyone is there waiting for her. She explains what happened then walks through her door and flops down on her bed. What an eventful day. Whew!

Not my best chapter I know anyway so Merry Christmas I have a song for you.

All I want for Christmas is a few reviews

A few reviews

All I want for Christmas is a few reviews

(two front teeth would be nice too)

Please review happy Santa time.


	9. Chapter 9

I apologise for taking so long for the next chapter I've been going through some stuff. I was diagnosed with Depression and have been struggling I hope I still have people reading this story but if your not I understand.

* * *

"So we still don't know that much about each other," Rose says suddenly the next morning at breakfast.

"That's true, hey we should play 20 questions," Alice answers. Bella agrees reluctantly already helping herself to her second cup of coffee for the morning she never liked mornings ever.

"Okay I'll go first. What's your full name?"

"Mary-Alice Brandon."

"Isabella Masen and yours Rose?"

"Rosalie Mary Smith, pretty generic right once you get past the first name?" the three girls laugh.

"Right my turn," Alice says suddenly looking hesitant. "I was wondering, I mean obviously it's the main thing we have to know about each other because of our circumstances."

"Alice just ask already it can't be that bad," Rosalie blurts out.

"What landed you guys here?" she finally asks looking up at the two girls apologetically.

"My mom she was always more like the child in our relationship and I was the parent always taking care of her. And like the teenager she pretended to be she had a lot of boyfriends.

Not all of them were pleasant. One of them beat her to a pulp another left her in a hotel miles from home with no way to get back. It was always just a matter of time until she found the guy that was just crazy enough to do what her last boyfriend did.

He burned down my house with my mom and me in it. Lucky for me I woke up because I smelt the smoke. But my mom was on sleeping pills and I couldn't wake her; I dragged her down two flights of stairs to get her out into the clean air but the paramedics said I was too late I didn't wake up in time and she died.

My dad told the people at social services that I wouldn't fit in with his new family. He took off when I was two he didn't want me then and he hadn't changed his mind just because I had no where to go. So I got sent here to stay until I'm 18 and inherit everything my mom left." Alice and Bella had been silent through Rosalie's story.

"I'm so sorry Rose," Bella says.

"Me too," Alice adds.

"Thanks, what about you Alice?"

"I was ah in a car accident some idiot decided that he couldn't be bothered calling for a taxi so he got into his car drunk to drive home. My friends and I had just got into the car to go home from a party. We had so much fun. That's the last time I ever saw any of them. Because one stupid idiot couldn't be bothered getting a taxi four people died. They expected Belle the oldest of the five of us to make it she was recovering. But she, she didn't. I got pretty smashed up to. And I felt guilty afterwards like I should have died too. My parents felt I was weighing the family down in my emotional state and mum says she just wanted me to be happy," Alice says keeping it short and sharp she wants them to know but the less she talks about it the less it hurts. "And you Bella?"

"I was so unhappy you know, I um I had sleeping pills and I took them before getting into the bath. I tried to kill myself." She starts crying but it looks like it's doing her some good to talk. "My manager found me and did CPR till the ambo came. It's screwed up but I can't help feeling that those few second before I fell asleep were the happiest I had been in so long which actually is the scariest part of it. Ah I'm sorry," she says stiffing. "I….I'm sorry." She gets up and runs out the door Alice gets up to follow her but Rose says, "Leave her, she'll be alright."

I hope you liked the chapter sorry its so short. Please review next chapter has heaps of Bella Edward in it.


End file.
